What if (Bad Little Boy)
by CestTiffany
Summary: Marshall Lee fakes an injury, which results in a surprising result from Fionna! Takes place at the end of Bad Little Boy. Rated M for lemons! More to come!
1. What if

( Hi guys, enjoy this fanfiction. :) )

"Admit it, Fionna, you're in love with me."

Fionna's chest began to tighten,as if a great weight had fallen on her torso, crushing her to death. She felt like something in her was dying, and she

looked down at Marshall Lee's form crumpled up in agony. The cruel pole smiled crimson from its emergence hole in his chest. He gasped as blisters

formed on his face while Cake did her best to shield Marshall from the hot morning sun.

Her eyes burned as tears welled up in her mournful blue orbs.

"Marshall... I get you flirt with me and what ever, but you're doing this now!" She paused, the feeling in her chest growing more unbearable, as a

new feeling began to present itself in her loins. She felt warmth radiate throughout her body.

Marshall laid there, his eyes closed and face clenched in pain. Fionna's hurt began to beat fast, so fast that she thought it'd burst through her chest.

Thoughts began swarming in her head, and Marshall's words *You're in love with me* echoed like whispers in a forest.

Her heart, her chest, her loins were causing her thoughts to be clouded. So, naturally, she leaned down and kissed Marshall with all the desperation

wrought from years of lusting and wanting.

Marshall's eyes widened, as well as Cake's. Cake's head began to swarm too, but she continued to protect the fallen vampire king from the sun's

painful heat.

Marshall was faking his injury, but could never in his wildest dreams imagined that this would come from it. Fionna's lips were soft, and sweet, despite

her constant adventuring. She was inexperienced, so he took the lead, gingerly adding his tongue to the mix by slowing running it over Fionna's

bottom lip.

Fionna gasped in surprise, her eyes opening in shock for a second, then glazing over and the skillful Vampire Prince worked his magic with his tongue.

She gave him entrance to her mouth in which he explored thoroughly. Fionna felt her panties moisten as a bulge began to press up against her

from Marshall's jeans. She moaned softly.

Marshall couldn't help himself, and buried himself in Fionna's neck, kissing and nibbling until he found her sensitive spot, making her back arch.

They laid there with their body's so intertwined, shielding by and uncomfortable Cake who battled either breaking it up or letting them continue due

to Marshall's impending death, or so she though.

"Fi..Fionna." He breathed, his voice husky with lust. "I wa...was pretending. Fionna..., I was acting." Fionna lept up in shock as he reveiled Prince

Gumball's cream puffs underneath his shirt.

"Cake...cake take me out of her." Tears ran down Fionna's cheeks as cake grasped her and set her on her back. Cake look down at Marshall, eyes

narrowed and fangs barred. She hissed, and ran as fast as she could from the grave yard.

Marshall laid there, his heart beating, his manhood aching and regretting setting like a melancholy fog.

(AN-What will happen next? comment if you want more!)


	2. Good kitty

Fionna laid in her bed. Tears soaked her pillow as confusion clutched at her heart with an agonizing grip.

She had told Cake that she just wanted to sleep and she'd talk about it in the morning. Cake purred from her bed across the room.

Fionna had always harbored a crush for Marshall, spanning from the very first day they met. His black, "run her fingers through", soft hair, his dark

eyes, his low seductive voice. Even the way he teased her made her heart beat just a little faster than normal. She wasn't mad about the kiss, she

realized. She was furious that he'd go so low to mess with her. To mess with her very heart. As if it wasn't obvious what she felt for him, how she'd

always choose to hang out with him over Gumball.

But he never showed more interest than teasing. Not until that kiss, that is. That kiss made her feel like he felt something for her, yet for all she knew

it was probably acting too.

The pain became a dull ache, tugging at her heart strings, reminding her that it was there. She was just about to fall into the comforting embrace of

slumber as she heard a rustle.

"Good kitty". Said a low, familiar voice.

"Marshall!" Anger filled Fionna's voice as she sprung out of bed. "Cake, get him out of her...Cake?" Cake continued to slumber despite Fionna's calls

to her.

"I put a tiny spell on her. She'll stay asleep a little longer. Fionna..." Marshall floated to her, his eyes were sad, almost pleading, and his lips were

contorted into a deep frown. What appeared to be tears were streaked on his cheeks, but Fionna couldn't be too sure.

"How could you do this! You freak. Leave me the lump alone!" Fionna stared defiantly at Marshall, trying to make herself appear tall and strong.

Marshall floated to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You don't know..." he breathed, "how long I've wanted to kiss you like that". He spoke with his lips against her neck, his cool breath making her

shudder. She relaxed as she felt his body pressing into hers. "Oh Fionna...I'm bad, really bad." His fangs sunk into Fionna's vulnerable skin. "I never could of imagined you'd want a bad boy like me.

Only dreamed."

Fionna's panties began to moisten again, and the heat returned to her skin. "Marshall...I like you." A blush spread across her cheeks.

Marshall grinned at her innocence. No games, he thought, simply "I like you." She was real, a real beautiful girl. He kissed her neck, while his hand

wandered from around her waist to her perfectly round buns, as his stronger form began to push her toward the direction of the bed.

(Want more? comment)


	3. Show me (lemon!)

Fionna began to feel like she was going to melt. And the kisses Marshall was placing on her neck wasn't helping with the sensation. Suddenly, she

felt herself being pushed into her bed.

"Lay down". Marshall commanded, his dark eyes glazed with lust.

Fionna laid down, and Marshall floated over her for a second, and then let his body down to meet hers. The hardness in his pants from earlier was

present once more, and Fionna instinctively raised her hand up and brushed it with her fingers. Marshall caught her hand and pressed it harder

against his bulge. Fionna blushed.

"I like you too, Fionna. You're the realest girl I've ever met." He gently took his hand and ran it across her cheek, down to her chin, where he gently

tilted her head up to meet for another kiss. However, this time, his hand made it's way down to her chest. He began to rub his thumb over her

swollen nipple, which caused Fionna to moan loudly. Taking this as permission to go further, he then slide his hand up her nightgown, delighted to

discover she had been sleeping braless. His longer fingers gently teased her nipple as he kissed her deeply. He knew that he was her first kiss from her

inexperience, but feeling her soft lips dance against his own invoked a lust that was more akin to a hunger. He floated up slightly so that he could

have both hand gently teasing her erect nipples.

'Marshall..." Fionna sighed, and her hand shyly reached out toward his chest. He briefly stopped playing with her nipples to guide her hand

underneath his shirt. Fionna moaned as she felt his tight, toned chest muscles.

"Fionna", Marshall whispered as he broke their kiss, "I'm going to take your nightgown off."

"Oh..ohkay." Fionna's face flushed red as Marshall first lifted off his shirt, and then gently pulled her nightgown off and over her head.

She laid there naked, with only red panties protecting her womanhood. "That's a good color, Fionna. I might have to have a snack." He smiled as her

face blushed more, and she tried to cover her chest. "Let me see, Fionna, And I'll show you something, too." He grinned as Fionna's legs began to

spread, and she quickly closed them, blushing furiously. "I'll just do it, then." And with that he laid closer to her, this time pinning her hands beside

her head. "Beautiful." He said, gazing at her womanly mounds.

"Marshall." It was like his name was the only thing she could now say. The warm sensation growing between her legs was driving her mad. And

that's when Marshall lowered his head and flicked his tongue against her breast. The sensation caused her to buckle and moan. She muttered his

name again as he began to suck one of her breast while flicking and lightly twisting the nipple of her other one with his hand. She spread her legs as

the pleasure washed over her, which was when Marshall took his hands and pushed them further apart. He took his mouth of off her now moist

breast, and looked her into the eyes.

"Relax, Fionna. This may hurt you, but I'll be gentle." He slid his hand underneath her panties, and ran a finger down her nice and soaked lips. She

made almost a cry when his finger pressed into her entrance. He looked into her eyes, as if to reassure her, and gently slid his finger inside. "Oh

Fionna..."

"Marhall!" Fionna gasped as he slid deeper into her. He let his finger rest there as she moaned softly. "Marshall.." She breathed heavily.

"Fi?"

Marshall and Fionna froze. He gently pulled his finger out in response to the call from Cake.

"Fi, you okay, you having a bad dream? Let me turn the light on..." Cake said but she seemed to fall from somewhere in the room. "My legs feel like

jelly."

Marshall silently picked Fionna's gown off of the floor, handing it too her as she quickly pulled it over herself. Marshall faded into the scenery. Fionna

wasn't sure if he was gone or still watching.

Cake managed to turn on the light. "I must have had some bad Catnip. Fi, were you having a nightmare? Your hair is all jacked up." She walked

towards her sister, taking in her image with her large eyes. "Woah, I didn't notice that hickey before. Crazy nasty. How dare he use you like that." He

hair fluffed up and she hissed at the memory.

"I'm sorry Cake." Fionna murmured. She wrapped the blanket around her. "I had a nightmare, but I'm gonna try and get more sleep.'"

"Alright, girl. Don't you worry about that bad boy though." Cake said as she turned off the light and crawled back into her bed. "He's not worth it.

He's a no good boy from nightosphere, he's..." Cake's voice trailed off and she fell asleep in mid sentence.

Fionna sighed. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Marshall was watching her. However, the need building between her thighs could not go

away. She slid her hand down between her legs. With her eyes fixed on the ceiling, she experimented with rubbing her clit. Her face reddened as

pleasure coursed through her body, wishing that her fingers were Marshall's. Or his tongue. Suddenly, she felt the pleasure build up and up and she

was rubbing faster and faster. She bit her lip so hard to keep quiet that a trickle of blood ran down her chin. She climaxed hard, and she saw stars

when she closed her eyes. A quietly moaned Marshall escaped her lips, and fear set in wondering if Cake had heard. She was spent, and fell asleep

quickly after, with dreams of a certain vampire roaming through her mind.

Marshall watched Fionna pleasure herself from the shadows of the room. The display caused the need in his pants to grow stronger. His whole being

ached for her. I need a stronger sleep spell, he though.


	4. Bad, kitten

Fionna laid in bed.

Her morning consisted of convincing Cake to go without her to Prince Gumball's party. Cake was adament about her getting her "buns" out there, but Fionna had to stay firm. She needing to be alone to think. Cake decided to go to the party by herself, Fionna knew she was crushing on Lord Monochromicorn.

The events of last night still circled Fionna's mind. She found herself still laying in bed, with her hand between her legs. She experimented with sliding a finger inside herself. It felt strange, but good, to have something there.

Since Cake was gone and BMO was at the party, she was all alone. She moaned, picturing Marshall pumping his slender fingers into her. She was so lost in her pleasure that she didn't see Marshall materialize next to her bed.

He smiled at her, while there was definitely lust in his heart, there was something else for the blonde girl in bunny ears, too. He wasn't sure what yet. He hovered over her as her blue eyes opened in shock.

"Marshall!" She moved to remove her hand from her panties, but Marshall stopped her.

"Fionna, don't stop. Unless you want me to help." He grinned wickedly as he slid her panties down revealing her sweet, moist pussy to him. "Spread your legs", he whispered, as he positioned his head between her thighs,"relax". Marshall's tongue was quite skilled, being demon-like he did things to Fionna that she never thought was possible. He licked from her clit to her entrance, teasing her by going in a bit. Fionna rocked her hips, pushing herself onto his tongue. Suddenly, Marshall was nose deep in her sweet pussy. He wiggled his tongue, teasing every inch of her slick insides. Her orgasim came fast, and she cried out as Marshall's mouth was filled with her juices. He licked her clean as Fionna saw stars.

"So good". Marshall said as he licked up the rest of her fluids.

Fionna's heart was pounding, but her body was so relaxed. She down at Marshall with sleepy eyes. His soft raven hair glistened with sweat, and smiled dangerously still positioned between her legs. She blushed, trying to close her legs but kept them open with his pale hands. She turned her head, her face reddening more. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just last week there was nothing more than the constant teasing. But now it felt as though a fog had entered her head, and it prevented her from thinking with her brain, only her heart and loins.

Marshall couldn't believe that the blonde girl of his dreams lay before him so vulnerable. He could still taste her sweetness on his lips. The blush on her pale cheeks was adorable, and he floated up over her, taking her cheek and gently nudging it toward him. His eyes met her shy blue eyes, and she quickly tried to turn her head again. "You're so beautiful". He whispered, while running his thumb over her lips.

Fionna gazed out the window. It was getting dark out, the sun was just fading out. She knew that Cake and BMO would likely return soon. But her heart had became heavy. She looked at Marshall, her eyes sad. Her lips began to quiver. "What are we, Marshall?"

Marshall smiled, while running his hands down her chest. "We're good friends."

Fionna felt her heart drop to the floor. It was like her body had turned to ice, and tears she could not contain began to assualt her cheeks. She lay before Marshall, the one who claimed her innocence, completely naked and vulnerable. "Get out, Marshall."

Marshall's eyes widened, and he dropped to his feet. He walked reached out for her, but Fionna slapped away his hand. "Wait, Fionna, what's wrong?"

Fionna lept from the bed, grabbing a sheet to somewhat cover herself. "Glob, Marshall! How could you play me like this!?" She cried.

Marshall reached out for her, trying to envelope the girl in an embrace, but she tried to shrug him off. "Fionna." He murmured, trying to hold her, but she over powered him. She began to run, and then tripped over the sheet she used to shield herself. She fell, her head connecting with a dresser. Marshall, stunned, rushed to her, picking her off the ground. A trickle of blood ran down her forehead. The girl appeared to be dazed. "Fionna!" He cried.

Fionna and Marshall were so absorbed in Fionna's injury that they didn't see Cake and BMO enter the room, nor did they hear her calls. Cake stood there, her hair raised, fangs showing.

"How dare you, Marshall." She spat. "Get away from Fi! Why in glob is she bleeding?"

Marshall looked from Fionna to a enraged Cake, to a shocked BMO. His dream had turned into a nightmare. He stood up, offering his hands in the air as a sign of peace. But Cake lunged at him, throwing him against the wall. Anger filled his veins like blood, and he felt himself turning into his demon form. Cake stretched her arms out to pummel him against the wall once more. He contemplated tossing the little kitty like a rag doll across the room, but the look in his beautiful Fionna's wide eyes made him pause. "You have no idea who you're messing with, kitten." Was all he said as he vanished into the night.

(Please comment if you want more C: things are going to get juicier from here! )


End file.
